The use of chlorine for the disinfection of domestic water supplies produces a range of halogenated organic compounds as a result of chemical reactions between the chlorine and naturally occurring organic material (NOM). These disinfection byproducts (DBFs) occur at parts per billion level and the consumption of chlorinated water containing these compounds has been linked to an increased incidence of a number of cancers and other ailments. As a consequence, it is highly desirable to reduce the levels of these DBFs in drinking water in order to limit their impact on human health. Current methods for DBP removal tend to focus on the reduction of NOM prior to the chlorination process. However, available technologies are only moderately effective or are cost prohibitive for large-scale applications (e.g. reverse osmosis). Triton proposes to use selective adsorbents to remove the DBFs after the chlorination step. During the Phase I project, it was demonstrated that certain hydrophobic nanoporous sorbents have great advantages over existing materials for a cost effective and efficient removal of DBFs. This Phase II proposal addresses the experimentation for both POU and POE devices necessary to qualify the adsorbent material, relative to standards set forth by both the EPA and the National Sanitation Foundation (NSF). Importantly, this proposed effort also addresses the commercialization of these materials in POU and POE devices with existing companies in the drinking water treatment industry. [unreadable] The proposed Triton's approach of adsorbing DBFs with a special adsorbing bed of material in both POU and POE devices has the following advantages: [unreadable] 1. Municipal treatment facilities can continue to use time-tested halogens as the primary and/or secondary means of disinfection, saving billions of dollars in infrastructure required to convert to new water treatment methods such as UV and Ozone. 2. The retrofitable nature of the adsorbent media into POE and POE devices permits suppliers of water treatment devices to expand their market offering without the need to build new devices. 3. Consumers can readily have access to the new technology through the existing marketplace infrastructure and devices. [unreadable] [unreadable]